Alice, I'll save you!
by Yuki Cross Kiryu
Summary: Alice goes on one of her famous shopping trips in Italy but gets stuck there. Will someone save her before anything happens to her?


This story is called Alice's kidnapped. Pre-New Moon.

* * *

_**~APOV~**_

"Aro, please let go of me." I begged as his grip on my arm tightened.  
"Hmm…let's see…I don't think so." He replied as he laughed at my pain.

_**-Earlier that day- **_

"He what!" I yelled at Edward who was sitting on the couch. My credit cards are once again missing and according to Edward, Emmett had stolen my credit cards while I was out hunting.

"Ali relax, I'll get your cards back from Emmett," Jasper replied as he headed upstairs into the unknown territory known as the Emmett Lair of Total Awkwardness. He came back a few minutes later with empty hands.

"Where could he have put my cards? And what did I do to him to deserve this?" I asked putting my head on his chest.

"I don't know what you did but I'm gonna go to Bella's." Edward said as he stood and left the room.

_**~EMMETT AND EDWARD RETURN FIVE HOURS LATER~**_

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Give me back my credit cards before I start hurting you." I yelled as Emmett walked through the front door.

"Edward…Alice, Edward lied to you when he said I took your cards to save himself a world of pain." He replied as he turned on his X-Box 360 console.

"Right and I'm the Queen of England." I replied stepping in front of his television screen.

"I'm not lying." He replied as he continued to play looking around me.

"Edward Anthony Mason, get down here now. " I said stepping out of Emmett's way.

"Ali, calm down. We'll find your cards." Jasper said putting his arms around his waist.

"I know. Edward where did you put my cards?" I asked.

"Where are what, Alice?" he replied confused.

"My credit cards of course," I replied turning to look at Emmett. Jasper began laughing quietly.

"I honestly don't know where they are," Edward replied throwing his hands into the air.

"Well Emmett said you did know and you refuse to tell me." I replied poking him in the chest. Jasper begins laughing really hard and sits down next to Emmett.

"Alice you believed Emmett. And Jasper why are you laughing because this isn't funny." He said looking at Jasper.

"Because I dear brother know exactly where her cards are. I mean there obvious from over here. " He replied. Edward laughs for a moment.

"Alice reach into your back pocket, and you'll find your cards." Edward said sitting on the other side of Emmett joining his brothers in a laughing montage. I reached into my pocket and started happy dancing since I could now go on one of my famous shopping trips.

"Jazzy do you want to go with me?" I asked sitting down on Jasper's lap.

"Sorry Ali but I can't. Remember that I got in trouble with Carlisle again." He replied.

'Well alright. I gonna be gone for three days because I'm going to Italy." I replied grabbing my sunglasses off the coffee table.

"Alright. Just be careful." He replied walking me to the door.

"Fine." I replied as I kissed him good-bye and headed out to my black mustang.

_**~THE NEXT DAY~**_

I left my mustang at home because I realized it was faster to run to the airport than driving to it. So When I arrived in Volterra, I went to the nearest car rental store and rented a black mustang. I decided on Volterra because they have the best selection of dresses and anything black clothing wise. I had to wear a hodie all day because the stupid sun decided it was going to shine.

I walked into my favorite store, Forever Night, and instantly fell in love since they had the fall season clothes already out. And it was all black. I walked around for a few minutes admiring the new line, and then I grabbed quite a few things and headed to the counter. By the time I left the store, my credit cards still had at least ten thousand dollars on them.

I went to the nearest bench and sat down and got out my cell phone. I dialed his number and waited until he picked up on the second ring.

"What's the matter Ali?" he asked.

"Nuthin' just thought I should check in and tell you I'm still in one piece." I replied kicking my legs.

"Ali are you coming home soon?" he asked whining.

"Yea. I'm leaving tonight, so I should be home tomorrow." I replied.

"Alright. Call me as soon as you land and I'll come pick you up. I love you. " He said becoming serious.

"Love you too. Bye." I replied as I hung up. I started walking back towards my car when I noticed two hooded figures behind me. I decided I needed to pick up the pace a little to lose them and when they disappeared I head down an alley that led directly to my car. I was just about to open the door when someone grabbed my wrist.

"You should not have come to us because, Alice." The figure holding my wrist said.

"Who are you and what do you…never mind. Let go of me Alec." I replied gravely.

"Touchy. You know I can't do that because if I do you'll run away again." He replied leading me away from my car.

"Alec come on Master Aro expected us to be back already." Jane replied clearly annoyed.

"Fine. I'll come without a fight for now anyway." I replied letting them lead me to the castle. I realized in that moment that I probably wasn't going home anytime soon. Jasper would come looking for me and be killed by the guards after Jane wore him down. Well I guess my death will come soon enough…I hope.

We walked into the throne room where Aro, Marcus, and Caius were sitting boredly.

"Alice. Welcome back to Volterra." Aro said standing up as I walked towards the three thrones in the room.

"I guess so." I replied.

"Jane. Alec. You may leave and find your reward downstairs." He said waving his hand dismissively.

"Yes. Master Aro." Jane and Alec said together as the bowed respectfully and left the room, leaving me alone with the three most powerful vampires in all of existence. When Aro smiled I realized that I was never going home.

_**~BACK AT THE CULLEN HOUSE THE NEXT DAY~  
~JPOV~**_

I walked into the living room and found Edward sitting in front of his piano looking at the new piece of music he composed probably for Bella.

"Jasper. The piece is for Bella and what do you want?" He asked turning around.

"Well she called me yesterday and said she would be home today and she would call when she got in. And she hasn't called me yet. I'm worried that something happened to her." I replied sitting down on the couch.

"I'm sure she is alright. She probably lost service or her flight got delayed. I bet she is perfectly fine." Edward replied obviously trying to calm me down.

"I hope your right. I mean all the Volturi were burned in the fire right?" I asked turning on the X-Box 360.

"Yes. It said that there were no survivors it even had pictures of Aro, Marcus, and Caius." He replied as he headed towards the door. "I'm going over to Bella's I'll be back in a few hours." He replied as his Volvo started up. I realized then that my Ali was in trouble if Edward was trying to convince me otherwise. I should go to Italy and rescue her but I need to stay home since I'm still grounded by Carlisle.

_**~MEANWHILE IN ITALY~ ~APOV~**_

"Aro what do you want?" I asked beginning to lose my temper.

"I want you to join us Alice. You would make a wondrous addition to our coven." He replied leading me out of the room.

"Again Aro I must decline your offer. I could not leave my family behind." I replied stopping.

"Well I guess I'll have to change your mind little one." He replied as he began chuckling to himself and grabbing my wrist.

"What do you mean? Let go of me!" I yelled as I tried to pull away from his strong grip.

"Jane. Alec. Take Ms. Cullen to room number one." Aro replied throwing me into Jane and Alec's waiting arms.

"What is in room number one?" I asked as Aro turned away from me.

"Something I think you will remember quite well my dear." He replied as he began walking back towards the throne room.

"What is in room number one?" I begged kneeling down.

"Something that will bring back many unkind memories." He replied as he walked back into the throne room. With a jolt I realized what it was.

"No, please not the electric chair let me go!" I yelled as Jane and Alec began dragging me away.

"Sorry but this is going to be your new home until you agree to join master Aro." Jane replied as she opened the door to the room. I tried to wrestle my way free but I couldn't break free as Jane began strapping me down while Alec fought to keep me down. They figured that it would be better if I were gagged so they put a gag around my mouth.

_**~CULLEN HOUSE TWO DAYS LATER~ **_

_**~JPOV~**_

I walked down the stairs and found Bella on the couch and Edward playing the piano.

"Jasper, what is wrong? " Bella asked now not listening to Edward.

"Alice is still MIA (missing in action). I really think that something happened to her. And I'm still grounded so I can't go rescue her thanks to Carlisle." I replied sitting down next to her.

"Jasper why are you grounded anyway?" Edward asked as he came to stand behind Bella.

"Well I was out hunting when I thought I smelled a deer. It turned out that it was actually a human in a deer costume covered in deer urine. And well you can't figure out the rest." I replied.

"I'm going to go talk to Carlisle and see if I can get you to be able to go rescue Alice." Edward replied as he kissed Bella and headed up the stairs to Carlisle's study.

"So Bella, how have you been?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Jasper grab your wallet and let's go. Bella you can stay here or have Carlisle run you home." Edward replied as he kissed her and ran out to the garage and started up his Volvo.

_**~MEANWHILE~**_

_**~APOV~**_

I tried to scream in pain but thanks to the gag, no sound came. A high voltage electric current was being sent through my body. Of course Jane and Alec were smiling at my pain. Then the vision appeared. Jasper and Edward are on their way to get me but are going to be captured as soon as they enter the castle. Jane realized that something was wrong, so she ordered Alec to turn up the level while she went to get Aro. When the electricity traveled through my body, I thought that I was going to self combust.

_**~JPOV~**_

We began heading towards the castle when we arrived in Volterra. 'Edward, can you hear her yet?" I whispered loudly.

"For the one-millionth time, no I cannot hear her yet Jasper." He replied. As we neared the town square I dropped to my knees from an emotion overload. I realized it was coming from the castle and my Alice was in trouble.

"Edward. She was captured by the Volturi because she is being tortured as we speak." I replied grabbing his shoulders.

"Your right, I'm starting to her. But it's very faint. Let's go save our little shopaholic." He replied shaking my hands off his shoulders.

_**~APOV~**_

I could hear Aro's footsteps growing louder with every second. +Edward if you can hear me. Go home. Tell Jasper I'm sorry and that I'll always love him. + I screamed in pain as Aro walked into the room. Jane removed my gag so I could talk to the monster that was now coming towards me, and then she and Alec left the room.

"Are you ready to join us my dear?" he asked grinning like a lunatic.

"Never." I snarled.

"Well I guess that you'll be here for a while longer. Such a waste of talent." He replied nodding towards Jane. And then the pain started, not from the chair but from Jane. I knew what Aro was planning and I realized the true meaning of his words.

_**~JPOV~**_

We reached the gates when the pain stopped. "Edward have you received any thoughts from her yet?" I asked crouching down.

"Yea. But I can't tell you what she said." He replied crouching down next to me.

"She is going to be killed and wants me to go home without her." I replied clenching my fists.

" Exactly. We have to get in there now if we are going to have even the slightest chance." Edward replied walking forward. By the time he started walking I took off running off at full speed. I went into the main hall and the receptionist told me that she was in the first underground room.

I could begin to hear her yelling at someone.

"Such a waste of a good talent," Aro said as I kicked the door in.

"Let her go Aro and you might stay in one piece." I snarled as I crouched ready to attack. Edward walked in just as Aro grabbed Ali and pulled her up out of the chair where she was sitting.

" I really don't think that is a good idea my empathic friend. Edward have you come to join us?" He asked as he turned his focus onto Edward.

"No but I really think you should let Alice go before you get hurt." Edward replied.

"Jasper. Edward. Leave before you get hurt I'm not worth getting killed over." Alice begged in a whisper. I looked up into her angelic eyes and knew that I couldn't leave her behind. I wasn't going to lose the only person that could bring hope into my life.

"Aro this is your last chance." I replied as I walked towards him.

"Jazz." Alice begged trying to reach my before Aro jerked her away from me.

"Ali I'm not giving up until you're safe in my arms again." I replied putting a hand over my still heart.

"Come on Jasper let's kill this beast once and for all." Edward replied walking to stand next to me. Aro threw Alice against the wall and then tied her back up in the chair and gagged her so that she couldn't help us and would be forced to watch me get hurt.

I charged at Aro at full speed and grabbed his throat. He grabbed me and threw me into the wall before I could break his neck and rip off his head. Edward jumped at Aro and ripped off his arm. I took my chance and went for the neck again while Aro had his back towards me throwing Edward into the same spot he threw my Alice.

_**~APOV~**_

I watched as Edward and Jasper were thrown into the wall time after time. Every time they hit I could hear the bones snap in their bodies. I looked at Jasper who was sneaking up behind Aro, he nodded and I kept still so Aro wouldn't know what was coming. Jasper twisted Aro's neck just as he threw Edward into the wall again. Jasper ripped his head off and used the lighter he had in his pocket to catch the head on fire while Edward continued to rip Aro to shreds.

Jasper untied me and threw me over his shoulder like a caveman as the dungeon floor began to be covered in flames. Jasper was talking to me but I couldn't tell what he was saying. After we escaped the building he set me down and took out my gag so I could tell him where my car was.

Since I hadn't had a meal since I had arrived in Italy, I fainted from having no blood in my system. We arrived at the airport and I could feel Jasper pick me up and cradle me like a small child.

"Hello my princess. You're safe now." Jasper whispered into my ear.

"What do you mean?" I asked hoarsely.

"Edward and I killed Aro, caused the Volturi castle to be reduced to ashes with no survivors, and saved my love from dying." He replied chuckling to himself.

"You…you…I love you, my darling." I replied snuggling into his chest.

"I love you too, and we are about three miles from the house." Jasper replied slowing down.

"Jazz what's wrong…you did all the things I bought in Italy, right?" I replied grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at me.

"Yes we got all your purchases. But Carlisle is pretty mad." He replied quivering ever so slightly.

"Well there goes all my hope. Put me down I think I can manage from here." I replied as the house began to appear at the top of the hill. He set me down and we walked back to the house hand in hand.

"Jasper. Alice. You two on the couch now." Carlisle said sternly as we walked through the front door. We walked to the couch and set down next to Edward. Emmett was sitting in the recliner making going "ooohh you're in trouble" in hushed tones. "Emmett go help Esme prepare dinner for Bella because she's coming over today." He added as he pointed towards the kitchen.

"We're sorry Carlisle but we had no other option. Aro was torturing Alice to the point that she wouldn't be sitting here if we hadn't rescued her." Edward replied looking up into Carlisle's topaz eyes.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time Edward. The vampire world has no leaders and without a leader there is no order." Carlisle said pinching the bridge of nose.

"Well Carlisle why don't we just become the new Volturi. You would be the head and we would be the guards and Bella can once she joins us." I said deciding to attempt to stand up. I fell backwards. Thank you couch that we have no purpose for.

"Alice I'll think on that idea. Come with me so I can get you some blood before you starve and die a permanent death." Carlisle said putting a hand under my elbow and helping me walk.

"Ali, I'll see you in our room later." Jazz said as Carlisle led me up the stairs. He led me into his at home medical room and grabbed a bag of blood out of the fridge.

"Alice. You gave us all quite a scare from now on someone has to accompany you on out of state shopping trips or trips of any kind. Am I understood?" Carlisle asked looking into my red eyes (Well all the blood we keep in the house is human blood in case Bella were to hurt herself).

"Alright, Carlisle. And I'm sure that we will do great as leader of the vampire world." I replied as started laughing aloud. Carlisle grinned then joined me in my laughter.

* * *

Well what do you think? I kind of like the ending myself. Leave comments if you want a sequel.


End file.
